Back up Files V2
by DragonPrincess021
Summary: "you sure what you heard about this is true?" "For the last time, yes not only am I sure it's true, he told me what to do i case what happened, happened." If he told you where you can find the back-up files, then why am I here?" I'm not the best story of fight scenes.
1. Chapter 1

It was simple night on what looks like a cold icey planet with snow around the area.  
A person a redish colour armor slowly walked into a crushed ship with her side-arm drawn not sure who or what is current in this hugh, old crushed tin can she used to call home.  
"Hey Psi, anything in here?" She quietly asked a tiny floating hologram over her shoulder "Negative there is nothing inside here at this current moment in time."  
"Mon, you sure sure what you heard about this is true?" Questioned the lady in crimson armor "For the last time V, yes not only am i sure it's true, he told me what to do i case what happened happened." Answered the person on the other end of her comsystem. "So it or rather they should be there."  
The woman in in crimson called V slowly walking each room remember what took place in there, the people she had meet wondering how could this have happened. They were the best and then suddenly thing started falling apart. "Mon?" choosing to ask something that has been bugging her since this plan was laid out "If he told you where you can find the back-up files, then why am i here?"  
There was a brief silence for moment before Mon replied "You know V, you have the final piece, the only one that can make all of this right. You were given Psi a reason, you don't crave power you crave connections with people and Psi is the Attribute of Connection."  
V didn't say anything she just keeped walk.

Psi her AI popped up to alerting her to a suspicious presence which had just enter the ship "Agent Virginia, I sense someone is in here, by my count at least two, both living organism."Virginia seemed surprised, who would come out this far to look a old broken ship,

"Mon, we got people in here anyone out there?" confused as to what's going on Montana looked through the scope of his sniper rifle seeing a few people in all in standard Military armour all just standing going through some computer like they were trying find something "Hurry up V, we've the UNSC out here, and i don't feel like going a war with the government." Virginia hurried down the hallway not stopping until she reached the bridge "Okay Mon, I'm here where should the files be?"

"Look under the main platform, check on the left wall, close to the ground." He answer trying to remain calm "Okay, Psi where are our unwanted guests now by the way?" replying to her partner, and asking her AI about the soldiers they noticed earlier, Psi floated there and pointed out "There are several soldiers on the ship, two are coming this way now. Technically this ship is the property of the UNSC, so we're the ones who are the unwanted guests."

While Virginia was looking through the files she saw the humour of Psi last responce. "Then can you just find someway to keep them away from here?" Psi disappeared and then reappeared shuting all the doors as much as they could. "I was thinking something a little less noticeable." She looked at the AI wondering if anyone would think it's weird the doors closed for no reason "This should slow them down it someone comes looking."

She was smiling under her helmet, "Just find the files, I'll see what's going on." She start to climb the stairs walking towards the door, putting two fingers on the side of her helmet starting to use her armour enhancement that let her to listen into other communication systems, and she linked into a conversation between two people. "What just happen with the doors?" asked a female voice "I don't know it's an old ship, maybe it's some old code they used to get everybody out bed." the male voices said curiously to his partner. "Well I could have been a ghost" the female voice jokingly mentioned "Don't joke about that will you!"  
"Why do you think the boss even sent us here by the here in the first place." "I told you before there's a rumour the director had kept back up files on all his research including back ups on all the AI's, and if it's true we still have to collect everything." After hearing she deactivated her enhancement she shouted down Psi "Hurry up we've company on the way!" After saying that she started in hearing one banging after another and the banging was getting closer "I'm going as fast as I can you will have to keep them busy, Virginia" Psi responded to what she had just said about their current situation.

"Mon, I need back up, get in here NOW!" She yelled at him fustrated yet paniced but grabbing gun loaded regular bullets in one hand and her shotgun load with explosive bullets in the other preparing for the unknown forces that were only afew doors away by the sound of it. "On it." Montana wear his grayish armor said putting on a jetpack his sniper rifle in his hands and jumping off the cliff and flying to the front of the ship going through the smashed window landing right next to his partner. Just then the something started banging on the doors "Psi, we really the files." before they knew it the doors burst open and were sent flying towards Montana and Virginia but they got out of the way from the blast of the doors in time or they would have losed their heads.  
The two UNSC soldiers walked through the doors, both wearing the standard UNSC Battle Armor on carring a Gravity Hammer and other grapped her sidearm "You were right Tom, Looks like we got rogue freelancers here." the one with the hammer started shaking his head "Your buying the drinks when we get back." He run forward with the hammer and Montana started shooting with his sniper rifle at him. Virginia and the other soldier started firing at each other. "I'm out of bullets V!" Montana shouted using his rifle as a bat. Pissed because she was running low on ammo was well. "Got it." V said to her self "Mon, get the files and let's go!" talking to him over their coms "I'm kind of busy here, Can't you do it?" while trying to use the jetpack to lose his opponent.  
"You charged" while using her fists to fight "Yeah, but it's not good idea to use that in here." he replied "Don't worry about it, switch." Mon flew down kicking the girl away from Virginia and giving her the jetpack.

V shot her shotgun a the guy she was now facing and the fire from the bullet as a distraction Virginia when to get psi and the files. Grapping what looked like 13 computer chips and placing them in a box and closing it shut "Mon now" Mon used his armor inhancement of controling metal to use move throw the doors at the soldiers to get them out of the bridge long enough for to get to out of the ship.

Later in the early morning the two were running as fast as they can away from the ship, call for their friend to hurry up and get them away quietly. "K, where are you?, The UNSC's here."V said over the com system "I know, just give me a minute." A female voice on the other end of the coms. "What could be taking so long" Mon questioned her in a panic "Let's see Flying the jet, working on the machine you designed and staying the hell away from our new friends." K told them while slightly getting angry at them. "Yeah well just come get us, they know we're here anyway." V replied. K rolled her eyes underneath her helmet "V, find the cliff i'll met you and Mon there."  
"On it."Mon and V answered in unison

The two former freelancers started running toward the nearest cliff, only to find a group of UNSC soldiers, they could either try going around them and hope that  
nobody noticed them, or fight their way through a group of soldiers with fully loaded weapons meaning they have to rely on their hand combat skills.  
"V, What are they saying?" Mon asked, looking at her. "Yeah, give me a minute." She responded activating her enhance.  
"HAS ANYBODY FOUND THOSE TWO FREELANCERS YET?" A woman voice yelled over the intercoms "No, sir" many soldiers repeated one after the other.  
"WELL, FIND THEM! THEY COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN TO FAR."

"K, We' re gotten to gonna need a distraction and do it quietly, we don't need every soldier in the area surrounding the jet, will ya." Mon asked his second partner  
"Sure, just have V listening it to know when to run. Sink." K told her partners "Sink"they both responded.  
V linked into their system waiting for K's sign to know when to run. Not long after turning on the her system the ground started shaking, V heard over the coms that  
the old ship was under attack by some unseen force and that all units should be on guard. V realised what K was think lock down all the forces so her and mon only have to deal the group in front of them. "Mon, Now" she said pulling him forward.

Mon was confused was to what was going on saying. "This doesn't seem like a good plan, plus this what I was trying to avoid." "Well, Then you shouldn't have asked two of the most eye catching people you know." Fighting off the soldiers heading towards the edge of the cliff Hoping K would be there waiting for them "Don't worry guys I'm here, hurry up and jump, I'll catch you." K said to the other freelancers. Mon and landed on top of the plane was it flew past

"Kansas Topeka, Where were you?" V asked out of breath from running away from the soldiers. Both V and Mon choose to remove their helmets. "Kansas Topeka? You do know these aren't our real names?" Kansas responded confusingly while fly the jet. "Of course K, but it's kind of hard yell at someone when you don't know their real name."V told K while sit next to her putting her arms behind her head "Mon, did we get everyone?" V asked looking back at her partner over her shoulder "Yeah, all 13 of them but i can't finish it here." "Do worry I know a place, somewhere they will never think to look." K smiled while flying to a mountain canyon area.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the middle of what looked like a deserted canyon Virginia, Montana & Psi looked around as to where Kanas had currently taken the group.  
"Hey Kansas, what it this?" Virginia asked her friend very confused. "Blood Gulch, This is where the Director & Counsellor send the Alpha after the incident" Montana responded, He said referring to the break-in lead by Tex. I want to hear about how you know that, but first, can you explain this smell?" Virginia said while Waving his hand in front of his face. "Good question." Montana add putting his helmet back on.

"The Director & Counsellor had assigned Agent Florida to keep the Alpha safe & by implanting him in a solider then locking him & a few simulation troopers in a box canon, then making think they were at war with one another, by playing a game of capture the flag, they managed to avoid any questions as to what's going on, But after the whole thing with Tex & Wyoming it was seen as a better idea to have the Alpha reassigned to some place alone, as for everyone else they were either transferred or left & now there is only trooper left here, she now uses this place for raves but we don't have to worry about her now." Kansas Answered with a smile on her face, while they all started cleaning up after a rave.  
"SO YOU 2 JUST KNOW THIS! YOU BOTH KEEPED THIS FROM ME!" Virginia shouted angrily yelled at her 2 partners  
"It wasn't like aimed to hide it, if something happened to Florida it someone would be send to take over, was a short list." Montana informed her trying to calm her down. Sounding like he regretted something.

"So who else was on this list?" Virginia started calming down to how because she wanted to hear how much the 2 really knew about this. "After Florida there was California, Hawii and Oregon, each of us were choosen for a specific reason, in order of the list it was Cal for his strangth, Hawii for his over all skill in long range, Kanasa for her many talents, then me & Oregon was a last resort in case the rest of failed." Mon was explaning why that were on the list were choosen. Helping clean up to make some space to work.  
"I'm assuming you were to be sent here because of your strategically mind to build a strategy to prevent anything from happening to the alpha or it's host" The floating A.I questioned Mon "Right Psi, but from what i understand the alpha's host body somebody named Private Jimmy died when a canon missed fired killing him & the Alpha believed he was ghost." Mon said sounding remorseful, like it was his fault.

"How to you know that anyway? What let guess only the people on the list were fully aware of what happened here." Virginia asked Montana, while throwing a lot of empty bottles & other stuff away, being very careful were she stepped, what she pick up. "Nah, The Counsellor interviewed one of soldiers originally stationed here, none of it made much scene manly because it was crazy, but from what I understand, they believed Tex & Alpha were ghosts, had travelled through time, a guy turned into a cyborg, a talking boom named Andy and an alien impregnating a guy on the blue team and it also brought a dead guy back to life." Montana Recalled what he had seen in the interviewed with the one in pink armor. "Okay, That makes perfect scene." Virginia responded sacristy, Shaking her head as if she had understood. "Don't worry V, I wasn't following part of it either." Kansas added

After finally finishing cleaning up (Yeah, the cleaned up all of Blood Gulch) they started to walk up to a where there is a big computer having to reboot the it as someone had removed VIC not to long ago, but with Psi they were able to run the systems for now. Virginia & Kansas started updating the computer as much as they could, while Montana finished the machine to help stabilize the Alpha. "The device is finished & ready to go if you guys are done." Montana pointed out while standing up from what looked like a A.I Storage Unit. "I got to say it's actually in good shape, concidering the way you brought it to me." Kansas said looking over at the storage unit. "Yeah, well it orginal held the Epsilon unit, & Charon Industries didn't try to fix or anything, just looks like they put it on a shelf & left it there." Montana said leaning up against the wall waiting for the computer started updating (very slowly).

"Something has been bothering me, since you found me. If the UNSC shut down Project Freelancer, any agent caught was arrested & any agent not caught had an warrant out for their arrest. Then why is there no warrant on you?" Kansas Asked Montana. Montana looked to the ground, then back up at the 2 people he had brought in to this "The UNSC found me, giving me a choice I could help them track down the worst there is or spend the rest of my live lock up, if I said yes, they wouldn't interfere or ask questions about how i caught them." Waiting for the computer to finish updating. 5%

"Why did have to avoid them? Why did end up in a fight with them at sidewinder?" Kansas said confused. Psi appeared in front of them saying "If I may, Mon's condition of release is to not interfere with official UNSC business unless ordered, like removing any form of evidence from a Project Freelancer location." "How's it going Psi? Everything ready yet" Virginia said walking over Computer at 10% "We have to wait until the computer has fully finished, before we can continue." Psi said "Yeah, this is a old system, not to mention I think something was wrong with the system from the beginning. Anyway, Mon go on." Kansas told the group then asking Montana to get back to he's explanation.

Montana continued "Like I said before I was task with tracking down the worst & they wouldn't question how, but if I was caught then the higher ups will pretty much deny I was working for them, The Director heard about this and he send a file with everything about a the back up A.I's." "So the Director send you the files before he died, keeping them away from certain people." Kansas said while throw bottles of water to her friends. Virginia guessed as to who the files had to stay away from "The director wanted you to keep them away from people like Hargrove, or those mercenaries that were on Chorus awhile back or your bosses at the UNSC."  
"Yeah, them & defiantly not the one I'm going after this. I could use any advantage I can get." Montana said with a serious look in his eyes, Virginia & Kansas looked at each other confused. Agent Montana was always somebody who could out think most of the other agents at Project Freelancer & hold himself against agents like York or Carolina. Yet never focus on to be on top of the leader board. So who was this person that Montana going after a member of the Insurrectionist, another agent, a former criminal was it someone the would have even thought of.

Montana looked over at the computer "Psi, much longer will the updates take?" "By my calculations were going to be several hours I suggest get some rest while you have the chance." Psi informed the group. "It's okay Psi." Virginia said as everyone looked at the Computer going from 10 to 11%, The 3 agents looked at each other, all sitting down, each taking turns sleeping. "Hey Mon, V wake up the computers finished." As Kansas Gentle slapping the 2 of them in the face.  
"Okay, Let's go" Virginia was saying as she stood up rubbing her eyes. "Let's see here's the back ups of Alpha, Beta, Delta, Theta, Sigma, Omega, Psi, Lota, Eta, Epsilon, Gamma, Zeta & Rho." Montana said.

Virginia was confused & asked the other "Why did they even have a back up of the Alpha?" Kansas looked at the A.I chips saying surprised not at there  
being an Alpha A.I but seeing a Beta A.I "I'm guessing they made this file before he was sent to Blood Gulch in case the Alpha was destroyed, What I'm surprised about is there's still a file on beta, I thought the Director used every file of the Beta A.I. trying to recreated Allison." The 2 girls looked at each other trying to figure out what was Montana was not telling them.

"Guys, the plan is the combine all the fragments into a single A.I., right?" Kansas asked about there plan.  
"Yeah, but first we need to stabilize them. Remember they've been locked in failing ship & being computer programs, I think the systems might be a little fuzzy & the storage unit can stabilize each one of them." Montana said hooking up the unit to the computer.

"I know that, but the Alpha was pretty much very useful, had very bad aim but still useful never the less." Virginia heard Kansas voice it had sounded the she knew the Alpha personal, she understood what Kansas was thinking, instead of combining the A.I's she was thinking of using them as separate A.I's. "Hey Kansas, have you meet the alpha before?" Virginia asked as she looked right at Kansas expecting a complete & truthful answer, not just a quick yes or no, I've meet the fragments but a real anwser.


End file.
